Una misión, una meta, un plan
by H Koutalidou Aligizaki
Summary: Sentía que mientras más se acercaba a su punto de llegada era menos Takuya. Paso a paso, iba transformándose en un agente federal con una agenda, un trabajo, una misión. Algo de "que encargarse". …¿Una presa?.


-Vamos Takuya. Tú puedes hacerlo. ¡Claro que puedes!. ¿Por qué estás siendo tan cobarde?- Takuya Kanbara se reclamaba a sí mismo mientras daba paso hacia su destino.

Tenía una misión.

Una meta que cumpliría ese mismo día a como diera lugar.

El moreno era un hombre de palabra. Así lo habían enseñado a ser sus padres. Temerario, imparable, fuerte, feroz como un león. No existía la palabra "vergüenza" o "timidez" en su diccionario.

…Por eso mismo se daba aliento mientras sentía todo su ser temblar, para recordar su verdadera esencia y evitar una decepción de si mismo huyendo de su propio plan. Uno que tenía varios días trazando.

Takuya Kanbara era decidido. Takuya Kanbara fijaba su mirada en lo que quería obtener y lograr, y no la apartaba hasta conseguirlo. Takuya Kanbara tenía un completo control de su cuerpo y mente en situaciones muy serias, impidiendo a toda costa acciones que le llevaran a fracasar o escapar.

¿Entonces por qué sentía ese extraño peso en sus piernas cada vez que daba un paso más a donde tenia que ir?. Esa mañana lo había dado todo entrenando, pero no recordaba algún efecto atípico en dicha zona durante el tiempo que pasó esforzándose arduamente ejercitando su cuerpo más del normal (la onda fitness le resultaba adictiva y refrescante para su mente y sus días). No tenía ni una pista en ese misterio, le parecía confuso.

Jamás admitiría que estaba adentrándose en el significado de la palabra "Nervios" en aquellos momentos. Sus planes se vieron momentáneamente pausados cuando en su recorrido se encontró a una espectacular rubia que animadamente le hizo notar su presencia.

Izumi Orimoto.

El toque femenino de lo que había sido años atrás el grupo de niños elegidos que salvaron aquel indescriptible y enigmático lugar que ninguno olvidaría, el gran Digimundo.

-¡Takuya-kun! ¡Takuya-kun!. Oh, cielos. Eres tú, Takuya.

-Izumi-chan, que bueno verte- no mentía. Internamente se sentía alegre y aliviado de aquella espontánea distracción que extendería solo un poquito su cometido.

No era como si no tuviera contacto con ellos. Para nada era así. Sin embargo, los ex-guerreros legendarios tenían algunas semanas sin reunirse. La edad llegaba siempre con más responsabilidades, tareas, proyectos y menos tiempo para ser ellos.

-¿Trabajando duro para entrar en la Universidad?.

-Y que lo digas. Intento obtener una beca…por si la parte intelectual me falla en la admisión, je - le dijo graciosamente a su monumento de amiga. -Ya sabes que siempre he tenido cualidades deportivas.

-Oh como olvidarlo.

-Y tú, Izumi…¿en las mismas?.

-Por supuesto que sí -la chica hizo un gesto de cansancio -Haber decidido optar por "Estudios Internacionales" no fue la idea más sencilla que pude escoger. Eso pasa cuando eres tan ambicioso como yo- le guiñó el ojo y el moreno rió.

-Izumi-chan. Siempre modesta y bien conducida- la rubia le dio un pequeño empujón por el tono sarcástico.

-Y diva, querido amigo.

Izumi si tenía diez mil cualidades que la hacían ser casi un trofeo para cualquier ser que existiera, el pensamiento intuitivo era una de sus más fuertes. Algo que pensaba que había ayudado mucho al a grupo en los tiempos donde jugaron a ser héroes y por suerte, todo salió a su favor. El "toque de una mujer" era indispensable, según ella. Podía leer mentes y oler planes a muchos kilómetros de distancia. Analizando el llamativo camino que llevaba Takuya le llevó solo segundos dar en el clavo con lo que su ex-líder se disponía a hacer. La rubia de ojos azules que, muy bendecida por Dios, había crecido para convertirse en una mujercita de 5 pies y 10 pulgadas de estatura dueña de un cuerpo recién salido de "Sports Illustrated" le miró con malicia.

-Es divertido encontrarte…por este camino.

Takuya palideció para luego sonrojarse. Esta chica era imposible, de verdad que si. ¿Por qué no pensaba mejor en usar esa mente para el periodismo o algo por el estilo?. ¡Sería imparable!. Intentó escudarse y fingir demencia. Como si iba a conseguirlo.

-No sé de que hablas, Izumi-chan.

Obviamente falló. Y fallaría en cualquier exclusiva que no se tratara de ser honesto. Por alguna razón le costaba trabajo explicar "ese" plan. Quizás si todo salía bien…

No fue difícil para la fémina entender la posición de su gran amigo. Y no pudo evitar sentir ternura y compasión por él. Esto no era una suma de una cifra.

-Suerte Takuya-san- con su espigada figura todavía le tocaba ver a Takuya "hacia arriba" aunque insistía que "no tanto". Aquellos ojos vivaces y duros le regalaron al apuesto moreno fuerza como cuando le entregaba sus digi-spirits para que este lograra transformarse en un guerrero más poderoso capaz de ganar aquellas arduas batallas.

-De que ha…- A quien engañaba. Tomó un respiro y se dio por vencido. Le sonrió. -Gracias Izumi-chan- y con un gesto educado, decidió seguir con su camino. Izumi lo vio alejarse y con emoción le habló al viento, su viejo compañero.

-Algo bueno saldrá de esto- Triunfante, cruzó la calle para entrar en su tienda de cosméticos favorita que "llamaba" a su alma. Dicha llamada ocurría todas las semanas, aparentemente.

El ex-guerrero del fuego ahora corría, aunque no tan rápido para no sobresaltar a los otros peatones. Le gustaba la atención…pero la que valía la pena. Si todo resultaba de manera obtendría lo que el más anhelaba actualmente.

En el camino tuvo una idea que era posible lo ayudara a acerarse a lograr el objetivo planteado. Sentía que mientras más se acercaba a su punto de llegada era menos Takuya. Paso a paso, iba transformándose en un agente federal con una agenda, un trabajo, una misión. Algo de "que encargarse".

…¿Una presa?.

-Disculpe, ¿podría comprar un ramo de rosas?- La floristería en la que paró lucía acogedora, tierna. La encargada, una muy joven "Blancanieves" con gusto le dio la bienvenida. Antes del moreno retirarse de la tienda le dirigieron los mismos deseos que había recibido minutos atrás.

-¡Suerte!.

¿De verdad era tan obvio?.

Con una reverencia, Takuya abandonó el lugar. Ahora era dueño de un bouquet y una velocidad sobrehumana. Ya era tiempo de correr lo que pudiese. El objetivo debía ser encontrado disponible en casa.

No quedaba mucho camino y con sus dotes de atleta sería muchísimo menos. Respiró hondo y sintió otra vez el hormigueo en su estómago.

Takuya Kanbara iba camino a invitar a salir a alguien que le gustaba. Más de lo que calculaba. Y desde la niñez, probablemente. Era tiempo de ver si tenía una oportunidad para su persona. En la edad que se encontraban comenzarían a llover pretendientes, competencia. Y tendría mucha en este caso.

" _Mejor ver si está en mi destino antes de arrepentirme por no haberlo intentado"._

Por eso al reflexionar no lo pensó dos veces y se entregó a ese sentimiento que allanaba su corazón. Esa sensación que no había experimentado antes. Eso si, no tenía idea de como todo saldría.

-Por favor, por favor, por favor…que esté en casa- debía estarlo. A esa hora sabía que estaba. Por eso la había escogido, no podía ser tan mala suerte. Cruzaba los dedos para que el Universo estuviese de su lado.

Llegó a la última esquina donde debía doblar. Ya las cartas estaban echadas. Todo estaba listo, ahora quedaba descubrir su fortuna. Debatió unos segundos si caminar mas lento y conseguir tiempo para verse "cool" y "relajado" lo haría sentirse más controlado. No se fue por esa opción. Impulsivo, activo y enérgico…corrió hacia la casa donde encontraría a quien buscaba. A quien le había lanzado un hechizo (o maleficio) de amor eterno.

La fachada seguía siento tan bonita como la primera vez que había visitado el lugar. Era obvio. Se traba de gente muy adiestrada, seria, sobria. El timbre llamó a uno de sus dedos. El obedeció.

-Me veo bien. Tengo un ramo de rosas…y mis sentimientos y palabras son transparentes. Estoy satisfecho, pase lo que pase con esta locura…o aprenderé a estarlo- sus últimas palabras susurradas a si mismo lo llenaron en segundos de una fuerte nostalgia.

Por todos los cielos, ¿Por qué tardaba tanto esa bella puerta en abrirse?.

En lo que pareció una eternidad sintió la presencia de quién le abriría. Esa esencia le era conocida, la había tenido infinitas veces cerca en aquella aventura de sus años de primaria.

Un pestañeo bastó para que tuviera en frente a quien le había robado el corazón y mudado a su cerebro sin permiso.

Kouji Minamoto tenía una expresión muy atípica a su personalidad. Su mirada que se tornó suave una vez vio de quien se trataba analizaba cada centímetro de la imagen que tenía en frente.

-¿Takuya?.

El moreno sintió que iba a desmayarse ahí mismo.

"Vamos Takuya. Si causas tal espectáculo Kouji jamás te lo perdonaría. ¿Llegas a su casa a desmayarte?. ¿Ese es tu plan?".

-Kouji-san.

-¿Está todo bien?- el ojiazúl de preciosa y larga cabellera negra no dejaba de ver el ramo de rosas que tenía Takuya en su mano derecha.

-Eh…sí. Si lo está.

-Vamos, pasa.

Punto para el ex-guerrero del fuego. Tal vez adentro todo sería más sencillo. Había donde sentarse. Necesitaba sentarse.

Olvidó hasta apretarle la mano al ex-guerrero de la luz aunque no importaba. De ese tipo de saludos frívolos, insignificantes y formales era que quería deshacerse con su hazaña.

Se dirigieron hacia la sala del piso de abajo. Siempre le gustó esa casa. A cualquiera le gustaría. Todo parecía tan perfecto. Kouji Minamoto le ofreció de beber y claro que aceptó. ¿Era posible que rechazara algo que le ofrecieran en una casa alguna vez en toda su existencia?.

Cuando volvió con un vaso de jugo Takuya sintió comodidad. El chico de sus sueños le traía un vaso de jugo solo para él. Había tenido un lindo gesto. Muy cortes, común…educado, pero lindo.

No, ya era muy tarde para pretender que su espíritu de "fanboy/fangirl" no estaba gritando un La6 que parecía no terminar.

-Gracias Kouji-san.

-¿Y bien, a qué se debe tu visita?. El chico esbelto de piel de porcelana hablaba mientras se acomodaba bien el cabello en su clásica coleta.

-Pués veras…

Kouji notaba a su amigo muy nervioso. Tenso. Casi como si fuese un cachorrillo abandonado. Su reacción a eso fue dedicarle unas palabras que confundieron a Takuya.

-¿Quieres jugar con alguna consola…o algo así? - Parecían palabras de un idioma que Kouji ni comprendía.

El ojos avellana parpadeó.

-¡Genial!- se agarró de aquella oportunidad. Era una buena idea para disipar esa nube de terror que lo había inundado. Luego de eso iría al grano. Sí señor. Y de una buena manera.

Se prometió a si mismo no hacer algo estúpido como lanzarse a él y tratar de comérselo a besos como probablemente hubiese hecho si no le fuese puesto cordura a todo.

Otro regalo para su fangirl interna. Estar en el cuarto de la persona que le gustaba. Había estado muchas veces allí pero en una situación distinta, no cuenta si el ignoraba que estaba loquito por el elegido de la luz.

No se dio cuenta pero dos horas ya habían pasado desde que comenzaran a jugar y conversar sobre trivialidades. Kouji no era un hombre de muchas palabras, eso sí había que tenerlo claro. De lo poco que soltó era que Koichi estuvo allí el día anterior.

Buen Koichi. Todo hubiese sido mil veces peor si lo fuese encontrado allí. Los padres de Kouji siempre hacían algo fuera o estaban en un lugar distinto dentro de la casa. No eran de los que acosaban a los amigos de su hijo. Muy educados, muy amables…muy respetuosos. ¿Suegros perfectos acaso?.

Takuya notó que Kouji no acostumbraba a hacer esto mucho. A la edad que tenían ya pensaba que era una etapa de la infancia más que superada. ¿Que había pasado con Junpei, Tomoki y él entonces?. La santísima Trinidad de los videojuegos y los juegos online.

Una vez bromearon al respecto, concluyendo que era justo. Si la mitad del grupo era madura y modesta, la otra tenía que ser un desastre. Oh, equidad.

Un rayo, o diez, le cayeron encima. Olvidó por completo por qué se encontraba allí.

Quería gritar. Cuando notó la hora sucumbió aún más. Estaba cercana la hora de marcharse o tendría problemas. Sin darse cuenta, la frustración instantánea que tenía le hizo derramar lágrimas repentinas. Kouji estaba en blanco observando aquel desastre emocional. Como pudo, Takuya le dijo al pelilargo que estaba cercana su hora de partida. Kouji frunció el ceño y le dijo que antes era mejor que caminaran.

-Te sucede algo, vamos a un lugar.

Accedió. Kouji le guió por las escaleras y partieron. El lobo solitario siempre adelante hasta que se encontraron en un parque. Por inercia se dirigieron a los columpios y allí Kouji lo confrontó.

-Y bien…¿qué sucede?. - Tenìa tanto estilo. La gracia y elegancia de sus movimientos con aquella voz mientras se sentaba y cruzaba una pierna. El chico era todo un encanto visual.

" _Que me gustas mucho"._

Tragó.

-El ramo de rosas tiene que ver, ¿no?.

¿Qué le sucedía?. ¿Por qué tantas vueltas?.

Dio un buen respiro y fijó su mirada en aquella persona que significaba tanto.

Sintió fuego.

Aquel espíritu que lo poseía y que lo había dejado después de todo más temerario y tenaz había vuelto.

-Kouji-san…hay algo que tengo que decirte. Es… es…es algo importante.

-Te escucho.

-Pues…no sé ni como comenzó. ¿Desde que te vi por primera vez en la estación?. ¿En aquel tren?. ¿Cuando volvimos a encontrarnos en el Digimundo y me salvaste?. ¿Más adelante?. ¿En alguna batalla que libramos juntos?. ¿Cuando nos unimos solos tu y yo en Susanoomon? ¿Luego de toda esa aventura?. El punto…el punto es que he estado sintiendo algo por mucho tiempo y quiero decirlo. ¿Por qué guardármelo?. Es lo mejor que he sentido, es algo que llena mis venas de energía. Siento llamas, adrenalina. Me da ilusión. ¡Me da vida!.

Se acercó a la cara de su amigo para verlo a los ojos.

-Kouji, me gustas. Me gustas mucho. Cielos, no. Estoy enamorado de ti. Sí. ¿Y como no estarlo?. Puede que no sepa el comienzo de este sentimiento que ahora controla mis pensamientos pero si sé el por qué. Es decir, ¿Te has visto en el espejo?. Tu cabello es radiante, tus ojos azules parecen el mar, tu piel es tan perfecta y delicada que pareces una joya invaluable que mi mamá jamás me dejaría tocar, si es que tuviera una, je. La forma en que vistes, esa personalidad que una vez pasado tu duro filtro se vuelve cálida, comprensiva. ¿Has visto tu reacción a mis locos nervios?. Jugar videojuegos. Ja. Te gané unas siete mil veces en todo. No haces esas cosas. Te preocupaste por mi. Quisiste tratar de ayudarme, a tu manera. Eres caritativo, intuitivo, buen estudiante, un hermano abnegado, un hijo modelo. ¿Por qué me sorprendería de haber caído en este pozo?. Y entonces pensé "Jamás ha tenido una relación y tengo casi 9 años conociéndolo. ¿Podría tener algún chance?". Sí, porque soy estúpido. Por creer que un desastre como yo que no pudo ni conducir esta confesión de manera pausada y calmada podría ser notado por alguien que acabo de describir. Por t…

Kouji se levantó y puso su dedo índice en los labios de Takuya modo verborrea. Solo quedaron observándose unos instantes.

-Así que entonces…¿ese bouquet es para mi?.

El guapísimo moreno de cabellos castaños brillantes asintió.

-No soy una chica, ¿sabías eso?- le dijo de manera burlona.

-Si lo fueses esto habría sido más sencillo- las palabras de Takuya salían todas sin una gota de ironía. Le acercó el ramo de rosas por primera vez.

Kouji las tomó delicadamente.

-La verdad, son de mis favoritas. Supongo que debo darte puntos por eso.

Takuya Kanbara parpadeó. ¿Puntos?.

-¿Qué quieres decir?.

-Takuya, eres tú el de los discursos llenos de emoción y chispa.

-Wow, de verdad estás diciendo que…

Kouji se acercó y le dio un beso a su mejilla derecha. Valientes podían ser los 2. Aunque sentía volverse un tomatito.

-Que bueno que has sido tú el que ha hecho el trabajo duro. Yo nunca podría haberlo hecho- con una risita se volteó y comenzó a retirarse.

-Oye Kouji, ¡espera!- lo alcanzó y el gesto del chico que lo volvía loco lo terminó de fundir.

El ex-guerrero de la luz le ofrecía su mano con un gran sonrojo.

Pensó que esto definitivamente era más difícil para Kouji que para alguien como él.

No dudo en tomar aquella delicada mano y ahí comenzó el regreso de ambos hacia sus hogares. Juntos. Comidos por la timidez, por supuesto.

-Hay mucho más que hablar, ¿cierto?.

-Luce como si tendremos desde este momento mucho tiempo para hacerlo.

Con un estrecho agarre de manos, siguieron caminando.

* * *

El takouji fue lo que me trajo a fanfiction y el takouji siempre me traerá de vuelta.

-H


End file.
